Bearing bushings of the type to which the present invention relate typically have a thrust washer located on the bottom of the bearing bushing which has a contact surface for the cylindrical rollers and for the universal joint pin. Bearing bushings of this general type are not new per se. For example, West German Utility Patent No. 84-30,909 shows a bearing bushing of this type. It is noted, however, that in these known bearing bushings, the lubrication between the end surfaces of the cylindrical rollers and the thrust washers in not sufficient, particularly under heavy axial loads. Furthermore, it has been observed that cracks form in these prior assemblies between the reinforced edge of the thrust washer and the contact surfaces for the universal joint pin.